Pokémon: Road to the Championship
by GeneralSecura
Summary: This is the tale of a boy who embarks on a Pokémon journey with dreams of becoming the Pokémon Champion. Along the way, he will meet many Pokémon and battle many trainers.
1. Start of a New Journey!

Chapter 1: Start of a New Journey! First Pokémon Turtwig!

It's late in the afternoon in Kelper Town, a quiet seaside village. The streets are deserted. The distant chirping of flocks of Wingull breaks the silence when, all of a sudden, a teenage boy named Jos bursts out of the local grocery store, his hands filled with various products. He turns left, almost dropping the bottle of soda that was tucked into his armpit, and runs as fast as he can. "She couldn't possibly have picked a worse time to send me to buy groceries!" the boy mumbled to himself. Not even bothering to stop for the red traffic lights, he kept on running. "There's no cars around anyway". And he knew why. Today was the day of one of the biggest Pokémon battles ever. Joe, a member of the prestigious Elite Four, had challenged Pokémon Champion Daniel to a battle. Everyone was sitting at home, watching the battle on TV. But he had to go buy groceries. If he hurried up, he could still catch a part of the battle. Sprinting across his front lawn, he slammed into the front door, knocking it wide open. He could hear the sounds of a fierce battle coming from the living room. "Mom! I got those groceries you wanted!" he shouted. "All right, dear! Just put them on the kitchen table! And hurry up! This is one amazing battle!"

Jos rushed into the kitchen, dumped the groceries on the table and took off towards the living room. He landed on the couch just in time to watch Joe recall his fainted Machamp. The Champion's Dusclops was standing victoriously on the other side of the battle field. "So what's the standings?" he asked his mom. "Well, Joe only has one Pokémon left, and the Champion still has four. Joe's probably going to lose." Jos turned back to the TV just in time to see Joe throwing his final Poké Ball. "You are my last hope, Gallade!" Joe said. The Poké Ball burst open, and the ray of white light that shone from it materialized into a white humanoid Pokémon with a green upper body. "Now, Gallade, let's give it all we've got!" Gallade raised its arms and extended the swords on its elbows. "Night Slash!" The tips of Gallade's elbow swords shined a deep purple color as Gallade charged at Dusclops. All of a sudden, the Champion raised his arm and shouted: "Dusclops, use Gravity!". Dusclops' one eye turned pitch black, and Gallade was hoisted into the air by an unknown force. "Now use Ice Beam!" Dusclops shot a three-pronged blue beam out of its eye, heading straight for the midair Gallade, which was visibly alarmed. Joe knew he had to do something. "Gallade, protect yourself with Light Screen!" Gallade emitted a yellow forcefield that protected its body as the Ice Beam struck at full force. Even though the damage was negligible, the impact of Dusclops' attack knocked Gallade from the skies as the gravity suddenly changed back to normal. Gallade landed with a thud, and it slowly rose to its feet. Joe knew that trying to attack Dusclops at close range was dangerous, because it would simply use Gravity to stop his Pokémon's attack. That's how Dusclops defeated his Machamp and Hitmonchan. "So I should try striking from a distance." Joe mumbled.

"Gallade! Will-O-Wisp!" Gallade stood up and formed a ball of blue fire between its hands before throwing it at Dusclops. "Dusclops! Counter it with your own Will-O-Wisp!" Dusclops also formed a fiery blue ball and released it. The two Will-O-Wisps collided, and the resulting explosion covered the field in a thick smokescreen. Joe did not like this, because for Dusclops, seeing through the thick smoke was not a problem. "Gallade, get out of there!" Gallade was about to turn around when two shadowy fists struck it head-on and sent it flying. Joe gritted his teeth. Dusclops' Shadow Punch. Gallade hit the ground and skidded to a halt at Joe's feet. The referee raised his flag. "Gallade is unable to battle! Dusclops is the winner! This match goes to the Champion, Daniel!" Jos stared in awe at the TV screen. The Champion was so strong! He beat one of the members of the Elite Four with four Pokémon remaining! On the battle field, Joe kneeled and recalled his Gallade. "You gave it your all, my friend. We'll need to work harder if we want to win." The Champion also pulled out a Poké Ball and recalled his Dusclops. "A job well done, Dusclops. You never cease to amaze me." The Champion then turned around and left the stadium. Joe shot him an evil glare. "One day, I'm going to defeat you. And then, I'll be the new champion." As the crowd started to leave the stadium, Jos switched off the TV. Even though he missed the majority of it, the battle still amazed him. Maybe now would be a good time to ask his mom again. "Hey mom, you remember how I always said I wanted to go on a Pokémon journey too?" "Yes dear, I remember. But do you remember what my answer to that question is?" Jos knew the answer all too well. He'd been asking for years, and every single time his mother would say no. "Come on, mom! I'm almost 18 years old! I can take care of myself! I'm not a little kid anymore! Tomorrow I'm visiting professor Pine's laboratory to see if he has a Pokémon for me, and then I'll leave to defeat the Champion!" His mother sighed. "Well, I suppose you're right. You're not a little kid anymore, and I don't need to keep on protecting you. All right, son. You have my blessing. You go to professor Pine right away. I'll start packing your things." Jos did not believe what he just heard. "Are you for real? I can go? YES! Thanks mom, you're the best!" Jos yelled as he grabbed his coat and rushed out the door.

"I can't believe it's finally happening!" Jos said to himself as he walked down the street to professor Pine's laboratory. What Pokémon could there be in store for him? He knocked on the door, and the professor's assistant let him in. "What can I do for you?" the assistant asked. "I'm here to see if the professor has any starter Pokémon left. I want to embark on a journey." "I see. Follow me, I'll take you to see him." Jos followed the assistant up the stairs into a room filled with complicated machines. The professor was sitting on a comfy chair, reading a book about mythical Pokémon. The cover was adorned by a crude picture of a long, serpentine dragon Pokémon with six clawed tentacles sticking out its back. "Professor, this boy is here to see you." The professor looked up from his book. "What's he here for?" "He wants to know if you have a starter Pokémon for him." The professor put down his book and stood up. "Ah, of course! Follow me, young man!" the professor said as he walked into a back room. Jos and the assistant followed him in. "You've come at an unfortunate time, my boy. I only have one Pokémon left, and it'll take a while for us to receive new ones from the breeders." The professor reached into a drawer and pulled out a Poké Ball. "I don't care what it is, I'll take it!" Jos said hastily. "Very well then, my boy. Alfred! Go fetch this boy a Pokédex and some Poké Balls!" The assistant left the room and returned moments later, carrying a bag of Poké Balls and a weird red phone-like device. "Now, are you ready to meet your partner through thick and thin?" "Yes, professor!" Jos grabbed the Poké Ball and threw it into the air. The stream of white light struck the ground and transformed into a tiny green four-legged creature with a big head, adorned by a tiny two-leaved twig. It walked over to Jos and nudged his leg. "This is Turtwig. He's your new partner!" the professor said. "Now, use your Pokédex to scan it." Jos pointed the Pokédex at Turtwig, and to his surprise, the device spoke. "_Turtwig. The Tiny Leaf Pokémon. It is protected by the hard shell on its back. The greener its head leaves are, the healthier the Turtwig is. It has a surprisingly strong bite"._ "You can also check its moves with the Pokédex." Jos pointed it at Turtwig again._ "This particular Turtwig's moves are Tackle, Bite and Razor Leaf."_ Jos kneeled and touched Turtwig on the head. It smiled at him. "You and me, Turtwig. We're going to become the Champions of the Pokémon League!"

**Important events:  
**-Jos receives a Turtwig from professor Pine.

**Pokémon debuts:  
**-Machamp  
-Dusclops  
-Turtwig  
-Gallade


	2. Catching Pokémon is not so easy?

Chapter 2: Catching Pokémon is not so Easy?

The next morning, after filling his backpack with the essential goods (a sleeping bag, road map, food etcetera), Jos said goodbye to his mother and left peaceful Kelper Town behind. Along with his new partner Turtwig, he set off on a long journey to become the Pokémon Champion. After walking for a few hours, they reached a vast grassy plain which had to be filled with wild Pokémon. Looking around, Jos spotted a tiny brown bird Pokémon in the distance. He reached for his pocket and pulled out the Pokédex. _"Pidgey. The Tiny Bird Pokémon. Pidgey travel in flocks of up to 50 individuals. It is surprisingly tenacious for its size. It flaps its wings to create powerful gusts of wind to blow away opponents."_ "Hmm, a Pidgey. Seems like it could be a useful teammate." Jos kneeled and looked at Turtwig. "You ready?" The little Pokémon nodded and adopted a fighting stance. "All right, Tackle attack!" As soon as the command had been issued, Turtwig sped off towards Pidgey. The bird Pokémon was not yet aware of their presence, so Turtwig had the tactical advantage. And even though it was no marathon runner, Turtwig's speed was okay. However, when Turtwig came close to Pidgey, the bird Pokémon suddenly turned around and flapped its wings, kicking up a cloud of sand that hit Turtwig in the face, causing it to trip over its own feet. Pidgey then flapped its wings again, and the next moment Turtwig was flying through the air. Jos watched as Turtwig soared over his head and landed in a nearby ditch. "Turtwig! I'm coming!" Jos jumped in the ditch as well, where Turtwig was lying on its back, flailing wildly in an attempt to get upright again. "I'll give you a hand." He picked up the helpless Pokémon and placed him back down rightside up. By the time they climbed out of the ditch, the Pidgey was long gone.

Turtwig was visibly disappointed. Jos kneeled and patted the Pokémon on its head. "Don't worry, buddy. Everyone has problems at first. But we'll get better at it, wait and see." Scanning the environment again, Jos spotted a strange-looking yellow Pokémon that was sitting against a tree. It appeared to be fast asleep. He pulled out the Pokédex again to see what he was up against. _"Abra. The Psi Pokémon. Abra employs powerful psychic abilities to fight its , these powers require so much of Abra's energy that it spends at least 18 hours a day asleep to fully recover." _"A Pokémon that's almost always asleep? Okay Turtwig, we can totally catch this one! Use Tackle!" Turtwig once again rushed at the sleeping Abra. "Way to go, Turtwig!" Turtwig was making good speed, heading straight for Abra. However, moments before Turtwig would hit the sleeping Pokémon, Abra started to dissipate, before vanishing completely. Turtwig plowed straight into the tree, and the force of the impact shook the branches wildly. "What happened? Where did it go?" Jos decided to consult the Pokédex for any help. _"Whilst it is asleep, Abra keeps monitoring its environment using its psychic powers, and it will teleport away when it is endangered."_ This annoyed Jos greatly. "Yeah, thanks for not mentioning that sooner." To his amazement, the Pokédex actually replied. _"You're welcome."_ Jos shook his head and put the device back into his pocket before walking over to the tree to check on Turtwig. "Hey Turtwig, are you OK?" After taking a closer look, Jos saw that Turtwig had quite a nasty bump on its head. "Ouch, that had to hurt." He picked up Turtwig and looked around again.

Suddenly, he heard the rustling of leaves above him. Looking up, he saw a big yellow bee Pokémon diving towards him and Turtwig at high speed, two big white needles pointed right at them. Jos jumped away as the Pokémon struck the ground, which caused its two arm needles to get stuck in the thick soil. As the Pokémon struggled to free itself, Jos used the opportunity to pull out his Pokédex. _"Beedrill. The Poison Bee Pokémon. Beedrill will violently protect its territory. The needles on its arms and tail are packed with a powerful poison. Its bright coloration serves as a warning to other Pokémon."_ Jos thought for a few seconds and said: "What do you think, Turtwig? Can you take this one?". Turtwig looked at him as if he was crazy. Before Jos could do anything else, an entire swarm of Beedrill burst from the treetops. "Okay, maybe you're right. Let's run!" They took off, desperately trying to get away from the tree full of Beedrill. But no matter how hard they ran, they were unable to shake the Beedrill. In a last attempt, Jos picked up Turtwig and dove into a wide river. This did cause the Beedrill to lose track of them, and Jos watched the swarm fly back to their tree home. But then he felt something nipping his hand. And something rough just touched his leg! There was something in this river! Placing Turtwig atop his head, Jos swam to the far shore as fast as he could. One of the things that he felt was clinging to his backpack. Jos once again pulled out the Pokédex. _"Carvanha. The Savage Pokémon. Carvanha is an extremely hostile Pokémon. It will savagely attack anything that enters its territory. It is even known to attack its trainer on occasion. Its skin is rough to the touch." _Jos threw off his backpack, and reached down, trying to grab the Carvanha by its tailfin. "I don't want a Pokémon that's likely to attack me. I'll throw this one back." He hoisted the little fish Pokémon up by the tailfin, but Carvanha did not like it and blasted Jos with a powerful stream of water which propelled it back into the river and left Jos soaked on the river's bank. Turtwig couldn't help but giggle. "Okay, very funny. Let's just get out of here."

Jos turned around and walked away, but tripped over something and hit the ground face-first. Turtwig was giggling again. Jos rolled over and looked at the thing that he tripped over. It was brownish and covered in sand. When he moved his face closer to inspect, all of a sudden a bright red jewel shone with a crimson light. "Whoa! Check this out, Turtwig!" He gently prodded the red gem when it suddenly turned blue and fired a stream of bubbles at his face. Jos quickly dove out of the way and instinctively pulled out his Pokédex. _"Staryu. The Star Shape Pokémon. Its red core shines exceptionally bright on nights with a full moon. It can heal its wounds and even regenerate its limbs as long as the core remains."_ "Wow, that sounds like an interesting Pokémon! What do you think, Turtwig? Let's get this one! Use Tackle!" Turtwig sped straight for Staryu, but it was intercepted by a blast of water shot from Staryu's top spike. "Okay, Tackle won't work. Try Razor Leaf!" Turtwig jumped into the air and spun around, sharp-looking leaves shooting out of the twig on its head. The leaves struck Staryu and slammed it against the ground. The next moment, Staryu was in the air, spinning around like a buzzsaw. "Turtwig, be careful! Intercept it with Bite!" Turtwig jumped into the air as well, and caught the spinning Staryu in its mouth. However, Turtwig was not heavy nor strong enough to stop Staryu's spin, but it did alter Staryu's course enough to cause it to hit the ground. One of Staryu's limbs got stuck in the sand, and Turtwig rolled away. "Now, finish it with Razor Leaf!" Turtwig fired the leaves once more, and they knocked Staryu free and sent it flying. It hit the ground with a mighty crash, and its red core started flickering like a fading candle. "Good job, Turtwig! Now it's time! Go, Poké Ball!" Jos leaned back, a Poké Ball jammed in his hand, and threw it with all of his strength. The ball soared through the air and hit Staryu dead on. Staryu disappeared in a flash of red light, and the ball wobbled around on the sandy floor. After wobbling for a few seconds, the ball stopped and briefly flashed white. He had captured his first Pokémon! "All right, Turtwig! We did it! Now let's check the Pokédex to see what it can do." _"This particular Staryu knows the moves Tackle, Bubblebeam and Water Gun."_ "It sure was a tough opponent, and it'll make a good friend. Now, let's go, Turtwig! We have more Pokémon to catch!" Turtwig smiled, and together they ran off into the horizon.

**Important events:  
**-Jos captures a Staryu.

**Pokémon debuts:  
**-Beedrill  
-Pidgey  
-Abra  
-Staryu  
-Carvanha


	3. The First Trainer Battle

Chapter 3: The First Trainer Battle

Looking back on his first day of traveling, Jos thought that it was the start of a truly amazing adventure. He had finally left his hometown behind and set off with his new friend Turtwig. He also caught his first Pokémon, a Staryu he found on the riverbank. Yes, his first day of traveling was a success, he thought as he set foot into a roadside Pokémon Center to spend the night there.

The Pokémon Center was far from crowded. Only a handful of trainers were hanging around in the lobby, and the nurse was discussing something with a weird pink Pokémon behind the counter. Jos pulled out his Pokédex. _"Chansey. The Egg Pokémon. Chansey carries an egg in a pouch on its belly. This egg is said to contain happiness. It does not like to fight. It is adept at taking care of other Pokémon."_ "Sounds like a good Pokémon to have in a Pokémon Center all right." Jos said. Turtwig stood beside him, looking around. It suddenly dashed away to check out what may be the weirdest Pokémon Jos had yet seen, which was sitting on a couch next to its trainer. This called for the Pokédex too. _"Tangela. The Vine Pokémon. Its body is cloaked in blue vines which regrow almost instantly when cut. Nobody has ever seen what Tangela looks like underneath the vines."_ Suddenly Jos heard a high-pitched scream, which he then realised came from Tangela. Turtwig had chomped down on one of its vines, startling it. Tangela was now aggressively waving the vine around in the air, trying to shake Turtwig off. "Hey, Turtwig! Stop that! Let it go!" Jos yelled. But it was too late already. Just as Turtwig let go, Tangela cracked its vine like a whip and slammed Turtwig against the wall. Before he could get to Turtwig, the Tangela's trainer got in his way. "What's your Pokémon's problem? It just attacked my Tangela for no reason!" "My apologies for that. I'm sure my Turtwig is simply hungry." "And you think it's OK if it eats my Tangela! That's it! You and me, outside now!" Jos did not understand. "Outside? What do you mean?" The trainer was dumbfounded. "What are you, a newbie? Outside means a Pokémon battle! You and me, right now!" "Well, I did only start out today, so yes, I am a newbie. And me and Turtwig are gonna show you who's boss!"

The sun was starting to set as the two trainers went outside to the battling field, followed by Turtwig and Tangela. "The name's Jerry, by the way. And let's make it a two-on-two battle!" The trainer said. "All right, fine with me." Jos replied. "Then let's get started! Nidoran, I choose you!" Jerry threw a Poké Ball, and from the flash of white light a purple creature with big ears emerged. It was covered in spikes and had an intimidating horn. _"Nidoran. The Poison Pin Pokémon. Its big ears allow it to hear every movement around it. Its spikes are poisonous. They fight among themselves for dominance. The males are purple and the females are blue."_ "My Nidoran is very strong, so you'd better watch out!" Jos knew Nidoran was a Poison-type, and Turtwig would be at a disadvantage. So he knew what to do. "Staryu, I choose you!" The starshaped Pokémon appeared with a flash and took on a fighting pose. "Staryu, use Water Gun!" Staryu forcefully blasted a stream of water from its upper limb. "Nidoran, use Dig to avoid it!" Nidoran rapidly used its paws to dig a tunnel and avoided the Water Gun by an inch. "Staryu, wait for him to show up!" Jos could see the sand moving a bit underneath Staryu. "Staryu, look out! Underneath you!" Staryu hovered backwards just in time to avoid Nidoran's horn. "Use Bubblebeam!" Staryu's core shone with a blue glimmer and it shot a stream of bubbles at the hapless Nidoran. "Counter it with Fury Attack!" Nidoran ducked and pointed its horn forward. It then rapidly moved its head around, popping each and every bubble with its sharp horn. "Now, Nidoran! Use Thunderbolt!" This alarmed Jos, as Staryu was weak to Electric-type attacks. Nidoran's body crackled with electricity and it emitted a yellow stream of it that headed straight forStaryu. "Staryu! Dodge it!" Staryu swerved to the left, but the Thunderbolt caught it head-on. Staryu reeled back in pain as Nidoran upped the intensity of the attack. "Come on, think of something!" Jos thought. It then dawned on him. "That's it! Staryu, use Water Gun, now!" Despite the fact that it was being shocked, Staryu managed to launch the attack, and the stream of water slammed into Nidoran. But Nidoran's Thunderbolt kept on going. "Staryu, keep it up!" And then things went just as Jos had planned. Because water conducts electricity, the Thunderbolt traveled from Nidoran to Staryu, and back to Nidoran through the Water Gun. Already, Nidoran was starting to feel the effects. It was forced to break off the Thunderbolt. "Nidoran, what's the matter?" Jerry said. "Ha! Great job, Staryu! Now finish it off with Tackle!" Staryu shot into the air, spinning like a buzzsaw, and plowed right into Nidoran. Nidoran cried out as it flew through the air and crashed into the ground, down and out. "Great job, Staryu! We won!" Jos smiled. Even though Staryu bore signs of fatigue, it could still go on. Meanwhile, Jerry returned Nidoran to its Poké Ball. "You did pretty good, Nidoran. But this battle is not over yet!"

"Go, Tangela!" Tangela left Jerry's side and entered the ring. It wiggled its vines and kicked the ground. "Staryu, use Tackle again!" Staryu spun around, a wheel of hurt, and soared towards Tangela. "Tangela! Seize it with Vine Whip!" Tangela's vines extended and wrapped around Staryu, stopping it in mid-air. "Now use Constrict!" Tangela squeezed Staryu hard. Jos had to do something about this! "Staryu, use Water Gun!" Even though Staryu was stuck in Tangela's vines, its upper limb just so happened to be pointing straight at Tangela, and the stream of water caught it in the face. But Tangela did not seem to be fazed at all. "Tangela, finish it!" Tangela swung Staryu over its head and slammed it into the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, Staryu's core was flickering. It couldn't continue. Jos recalled it and thanked it for its efforts. "Okay Turtwig, now it's your turn! Razor Leaf!" Turtwig entered the field, spun around and hurled sharp leaves at Tangela. The leaves sheared through its vines, but it did not seem to be harmed much. The vines instantly grew back. "That's not going to work! Tangela, Vine Whip!" Tangela extended its vines again and smacked Turtwig over the head before knocking its legs out from underneath it. Turtwig fell to the floor. "Get up, Turtwig! Use Bite!" Turtwig got up and charged at Tangela, dodging Vine Whips as it ran. It managed to get close to Tangela and chomped down. Not on its vines, but on its leg. He found Tangela's weak spot. "Tangela! Shake it off!" Tangela hopped around on one leg, desperately trying to shake off the determined little Turtwig, but it only chomped down harder. Tangela winced in pain. "Use Vine Whip to pull it off!" Tangela's vines extended again, wrapped around Turtwig's head and pulled its jaws open, freeing Tangela's leg. Turtwig was then thrown away. It skidded along the ground before clambering to its feet. "Tangela, use Seed Bomb!" Tangela shook its wriggly tentacles and scattered the battlefield with tiny seeds. A moment later, the seeds exploded. Turtwig was caught in the blast and sent flying. Tangela then caught it in its vines and slammed it into the ground. This was starting to look bad.

"Turtwig, get up!" Turtwig struggled to get on its feet, but it pulled it off with a grunt. "Tangela, finish this with Power Whip!" One of Tangela's vines glowed a bright green, and Tangela swung it at Turtwig. But at the last second Turtwig sidestepped the vine and bit down on it. "Good job, Turtwig! Now use Razor Leaf!" But rather than firing leaves at Tangela, Turtwig was suddenly glowing vaguely blue. "What's going on?" both trainers said. The next moment, Turtwig spun around in place, swinging Tangela around as if it were a mere chew toy. It then swung Tangela over its head and slammed it head-first into the ground. The impact left a small crater in the battlefield. Tangela was knocked out instantly. "What was that?" Jos wondered. "Maybe the Pokédex knows." So he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Pokédex. "Hey Pokédex, you know what move that was?" _"Superpower. A Fighting-type move. The Pokémon using Superpower gets a massive power boost for a brief time. It becomes able to pick up immensely heavy objects and throw them with ease. However, once the power boost wears off, the Pokémon is weakened."_ "Wow, Turtwig, you learned a new move! And a really good one at that! And you won the battle! Great job!" Turtwig smiled. On the other side of the field, Jerry recalled his Tangela. "Good battle. I guess I'll see you around." Jerry turned around and walked back into the Pokémon Center. Meanwhile, it had become dark outside. "So, Turtwig, what do you think? I could go for a good night's sleep." Turtwig agreed and both went inside. The nurse had already prepared a room for Jos, and he recalled Turtwig into its Poké Ball and placed both Turtwig's and Staryu's Poké Balls into the healing machine in the corner. "Gotta be well rested tomorrow, guys. Because we'll be hitting the road again."

A few hours later, in the middle of the night, the nurse was still sitting behind her computer. Chansey was looking after the sick Pokémon, and she ran some test analyses. But suddenly, the red alarm light in her office started blinking. Trouble was coming. She closed the test analyses and booted up the radar program. She saw a giant shape moving towards the Pokémon Center. Judging from its current movement speed, she estimated that it would reach the Pokémon Center at dawn…

**Important events:  
**-Jos' Turtwig learns Superpower.

**Pokémon debuts:  
**-Nidoran M  
-Chansey  
-Tangela


	4. Defend the Pokémon Center!

Chapter 4: Defend The Pokémon Center!

Jos was rudely awakened at 6 AM when an alarm sounded, and the nurse's voice shouted over the intercom system. "Calling all trainers, calling all trainers! We have a problem! There's something big heading towards the Pokémon Center! It's almost here! I need your help to defend the Pokémon Center! Please hurry!" Jos fell out of bed from the sudden shock. "What's going on? I'd better check it out fast." He got dressed, took Turtwig's and Staryu's Poke Balls out of the healing machine and rushed downstairs. In the lobby, the nurse, Chansey and all other trainers were discussing a plan. Jos only now saw how deserted the roadside Pokémon Center was. Apart from him and Jerry, the trainer he battled yesterday, only two other trainers had spent the night in the Pokémon Center. The nurse spotted him. "You there! Get over here!" Jos obeyed and joined the group. The nurse continued. "Okay, here's what I can tell you. Last night, the radar detected a large group of Magnemite converging on this Pokémon Center. Magnemite feed by tapping electricity from machines, buildings. Anything, really. And that group is large enough to suck the Pokémon Center's entire energy supply dry. There are lots of injured and sick Pokémon here that won't make it without electricity. So we must protect the Center's generator at all costs. Do I make myself clear?" All trainers understood. "Loud and clear, ma'am." "OK. Now get outside and use your Pokémon to drive the Magnemites away. It's our only hope. You'll be working in teams of two. Jerry, you go with Ethan. You two take the west flank. And you there. What's your name?" She was pointing as Jos. "Uhh, my name's Jos." "Okay, Jos. You go with Mindy to protect the east flank. Good luck." "Pleased to meet you," the girl trainer said. "I'm Mindy." "Likewise." Jos replied. "Now, let's go do our job!"

The four trainers rushed outside and split up into groups of two before going their separate ways. "We'd best get out Pokémon out." Jos said. "Go, Turtwig and Staryu!" He tossed the two Poké Balls up into the air, and his Pokémon emerged, ready for battle. "Sounds like a plan. Go, Jigglypuff and Munchlax!" Mindy threw her Poké Balls, and from them emerged a round pink Pokémon with big eyes and a green-and-yellow Pokémon that scratched its belly and sat down. Jos pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the two. _"Jigglypuff. The Balloon Pokémon. Jigglypuff is known for its singing abilities, which make other Pokémon fall asleep. It inflates itself when it is angry."_ It briefly paused before continuing. _"Munchlax. The Big Eater Pokémon. Munchlax tends to be very lazy, but it will do anything to get food, even if it involves heavy physical exercise. It hides food under its fur, but often forgets about it."_ "Okay, now where are those Magnemite?" Jos looked around, but he saw no sign of them. It if was supposed to be such a big group, then why couldn't he see them? "They're nowhere to be seen!" he said. But as those words left his mouth, the sky turned dark. He and Mindy looked up and saw a giant group of mechanical-looking Pokémon bearing down upon the Pokémon Center. The Pokédex found its way to Jos' hand again. _"Magnemite. The Magnet Pokémon. Its body generates magnetic force at will. It feeds on electricity, and is often responsible for power blackouts."_ Mindy looked somewhat terrified. "There's dozens of them! How are we ever going to defeat them?" "Simple. We give them everything we've got! Turtwig, Razor Leaf! Staryu, Water Gun!"

At his command, Turtwig shot sharp leaves at the cluster of Magnemite, and Staryu doused them with water. A few Magnemites were knocked out of the sky. The others did not take kindly to being attacked, though, and the sky filled with lightning bolts. "They're using Thundershock! Quickly, come here!" Mindy said. Jos, Turtwig and Staryu quickly hurried over there. "Jigglypuff, use Light Screen!" Jigglypuff emitted a yellow forcefield surrounding itself, the trainers and the other Pokémon. The Thundershocks struck the forcefield and faded away. When the Magnemites noticed that their attacks hadn't worked, a few of them broke off from the main group and formed what appeared to be big metallic balls in front of their bodies. They then shot the metallic balls at the forcefield. They passed right through and struck Jigglypuff hard, causing the forcefield to fade. "That's Magnet Bomb! Light Screen doesn't work against that!" Mindy said. "This is not looking good. Munchlax, use Screech!" Munchlax got up, opened its mouth and emitted an earsplitting scream that caused Jos, Mindy, Turtwig and Jigglypuff to reel back in pain. Staryu did not seem to be affected, and neither did the Magnemite. "Munchlax, stop!" Mindy shouted over the screaming. Munchlax closed its mouth, turned around and shrugged. It then sat down again. "Let's just fire everything we have at them! Turtwig, Razor Leaf and Staryu, Bubblebeam!" Turtwig shot leaves again, and Staryu blasted a stream of bubbles from its core. The attacks hit the group and caused more Magnemites to drop from the sky. "Jigglypuff, use Bounce!" Jigglypuff jumped into the air and slammed into a Magnemite, knocking it down. It then bounced from one Magnemite to another, stunning them, allowing Staryu and Turtwig to pick them off with their attacks. Munchlax just sat and watched the action. Suddenly, a lone Magnemite broke off from the group and started chasing Jigglypuff. It was gaining fast. "Jigglypuff, look out!" Mindy screamed. The Magnemite suddenly cloaked itself in electricity and rammed into Jigglypuff, knocking it out of the group and into the open, where Magnemite blasted it with a powerful electric stream. Jigglypuff fell to the ground, knocked out. "Jigglypuff! No!" Jos looked up at that Magnemite. "That one has to be the leader. It's definately the strongest one." The Magnemite spotted Jos observing it, and fired another powerful Thunderbolt straight at him. Jos looked on in horror as Staryu dove in front of him and took the Thunderbolt, falling to the ground with a flickering core. He thanked it and recalled it. A short distance away, Mindy was shouting at Munchlax. "You get up right now, and do something! Use Metronome!" Munchlax got up and waggled its hands around. The Magnemite leader commanded the group to converge on Munchlax before it could launch an attack. Suddenly, Munchlax's fingers were glowing, and it opened its mouth, where it seemed to be forming a fireball. The group of Magnemites came ever closer.

Munchlax then released the fireball. Jos didn't know what attack that was, but a tiny fireball wouldn't do much against a giant swarm of Magnemites. In fact, the Magnemites were easily swerving around it. Already half of the group had dodged the fireball. But then Munchlax's eyes briefly flashed red, and the fireball exploded. A massive inferno suddenly engulfed the entire group of Magnemites. The force of the blast knocked Jos, Turtwig and Mindy to the floor and sent the leader Magnemite flying and crashing into the ground. Fainted Magnemites were falling from the sky left and right. "What move was that?" Jos asked. "I don't know. Metronome is an unusual move in that it randomly selects ANY Pokémon attack and uses it." Mindy replied. Jos then pulled out his Pokédex. "Hey Pokédex, what move was that?" _"Blast Burn. The strongest Fire-type attack. The user fires a deceptively small fireball which they can then detonate at will, creating a massive explosion. After using this move, the user will be immobile for a while due to the sheer amount of energy that this move requires."_ "Wow. I guess we really lucked out with Metronome then." Jos stood up and observed the carnage. The ground was littered with fainted Magnemites. When he tried to move closer to check them out, a lightning bolt shot past his face. The leader Magnemite apparently wasn't done yet. "Turtwig, let's take this one! Tackle!" Turtwig sprinted towards the Magnemite and smashed it into the air. It came back down, cloaked in electricity. "Turtwig, Bite!" Turtwig caught the electrified Magnemite in its jaws and bit down. "Now use Superpower!" Turtwig glowed with a vaguely blue light and smashed Magnemite into the ground, leaving a tiny impact crater. "Now I'll catch it! Poké Ball, go!" Jos threw a Poké Ball at the fallen Magnemite. A few seconds later, the ball flashed white briefly and sealed. "We did it, Turtwig! We caught a Magnemite!" As soon as he moved Magnemite's Poké Ball past his Pokédex, it activated. _"This particular Magnemite's moves are Spark, Magnet Bomb, Swift and Thunderbolt."_ Mindy had recalled Munchlax and walked over to him. "Great job! You saved the Pokémon Center!" "Well, it's your Munchlax that wiped out the Magnemites. I only caught the leader." Around them, the Magnemites slowly started to recover. They all shot into the sky and vanished. "Hey!" someone shouted. Jos and Mindy turned around. Jerry and Ethan were heading towards them, followed by Jerry's Tangela and some strange yellow Pokémon. "You managed to drive them away too?" Jerry asked. "Yep. And I even managed to capture the leader of the group." Jos replied. "How did you drive them away?" "That would be my doing." Ethan said. "My Numel made short work of the Magnemites with its Flamethrower and Heat Wave attacks." Jos looked at the yellow Pokémon standing besides Ethan and pointed his Pokédex at it. _"Numel. The Numb Pokémon. The hump on its back is filled with boiling magma. When the magma cools and hardens, Numel becomes sluggish and lazy. It can't stand being hungry."_ At that moment, the nurse and her Chansey showed up. "You did it! You saved the Pokémon Center! How can I ever repay you?" The trainers looked at eachother, and Jos spoke. "Well, you could heal up our Pokémon. They took quite a beating in all the fighting." "Ofcourse. Come inside and I will take care of them." The trainers went inside, and after eating dinner and having their Pokémon healed, they left the Pokémon Center behind to go their separate ways.

**Important events:  
**-Jos captures a Magnemite

**Pokémon debuts:  
**-Jigglypuff  
-Magnemite  
-Numel  
-Munchlax


	5. Meet the Elite

Chapter 5: Meet the Elite

Jos and his Pokémon continued their journey to become a Pokémon Master. He was now accompanied by three Pokémon: Turtwig, Staryu and Magnemite. He decided to take a look at the map that professor Pine had given him before he left. "Hmm, the nearest town with a Pokémon Gym is on the other side of the Spring Mountains." He looked at a point in the distance and could vaguely make out some mountaintops. "That's at least two more days of walking!" He sighed and put the map away. "Well, nothing I can do about it. Just keep going."

He had walked for a few hours when he could suddenly vaguely hear sounds. It sounded like a fierce Pokémon battle! He had to see that! He started running in the direction of the sounds, and soon found himself on the site of a fierce battle indeed. A Gallade and a Machamp were locked in fierce combat, both sides dodging eachother's punches. Jos pulled out his Pokédex. _"Gallade. The Blade Pokémon. Gallade is very loyal to its trainer and it will fight fiercely using the swords on its elbows when its trainer is threathened."_ He then scanned Machamp. "_Machamp. The Superpower Pokémon. It uses its four arms to strike its opponent with powerful punches at rapid speed. It is terrible at doing delicate work, though."_ Jos looked back at the battle. The Gallade dodged one of Machamp's killer punches and struck Machamp with a glowing elbow blade, knocking it out. Then, a familiar voice spoke to the Pokémon. "Well done, Gallade and Machamp. You are growing ever stronger." Jos turned to look where the voice came from, and to his amazement, it was Joe, a member of the Elite Four!

Jos leapt out of the bushes and into the open. "Wow, you're Joe, from the Elite Four! Wow, I'm such a big fan! You're amazing!" Joe did not seem to be impressed. "Yeah yeah, get in line, kid. You're not the only one who thinks that. Though lately, I feel I'm not worthy of all this praise." The Elite Four member struck Jos as being a bit down. "Why? What's wrong?" Jos asked. "You haven't seen it?" Joe replied. "Oh, your battle against the Champion? I missed the most of it because my mom sent me to go grocery shopping. You lost pretty badly, though." "Yeah yeah, rub it in even more, will ya?" Jos apologized. "Sorry, didn't mean it like that. But what are you doing out here?" Jos asked. "I'm trying to regain my confidence, and I'm also working on a way to defeat the Champion once and for all. But it's hard, you know. Nobody has ever seen his sixth Pokémon. He's won all of his battles with only five. And those five are incredibly strong too." Joe briefly turned around and recalled his fainted Machamp. "That's why me and my Fighting-Pokémon are here. To train. Gallade needs to become even stronger if we're to defeat the Champion." Gallade joined him at his side and nodded. "Well, how about I help you train then?" Jos proposed. "You? What have you accomplished?" This remark made Jos think twice about what he said. "Well, I don't have any Gym Badges yet, and I only have three Pokémon, but I'm dedicated to becoming a Pokémon Master!" Joe sighed. "You do know I would completely crush you in a battle if we were to have one?" "I know, but that's not going to stop me from challenging you here and now!" Joe turned to Gallade. "You sit this one out. You've trained enough for one day." He then pulled a Poké Ball from his belt. "All right then, this should be over soon!"

Joe threw the Poké Ball. "Go, Poliwrath! Show him your strength!" Out of the Poké Ball came a hulking blue humanoid Pokémon with a spiral pattern on its white belly. Jos pulled out the Pokédex. _"Poliwrath. The Tadpole Pokémon. It spins the spiral pattern on its belly to confound its opponent and then knocks them down with powerful punches. It can swim as fast as a jet ski."_ Jos then reached for his Poké Balls. "Go, Magnemite!" Magnemite appeared from its Poké Ball and spun around briefly before focusing on Poliwrath. "An Electric-type against my Water-type, huh? At least you know your type matchups! But unfortunately for you, Poliwrath is also a Fighting-type, which has the advantage over your Magnemite's Steel-type! Poliwrath, Focus Punch!" Poliwrath's fist started glowing as it charged at Magnemite. "Magnemite, intercept it with Thunderbolt!" Magnemite's stream of electricity struck Poliwrath and brought it to a halt. "Poliwrath, shroud yourself with Mist!" Poliwrath's spiral pattern emitted a thick mist cloud which completely covered Poliwrath, obscuring it from view. "Magnemite, Spark! Dive into the mist cloud!" Magnemite created a ball of electricity around itself and flew into the mist cloud, searching for Poliwrath. "Focus Punch!" The next thing Jos saw was a bright clash of Focus Punch and Spark inside the mist cloud, and Magnemite soared out of the mist cloud and into a tree. It then dropped to the ground, unable to battle. "I told you you wouldn't stand a chance." Joe said. "It's not over yet! Go, Staryu!" Jos' next Pokémon to appear was Staryu, and it landed on the field, ready for battle. "Tackle into the mist cloud!" Staryu spun around like a buzzsaw and entered the mist cloud. Due to Staryu's rotation, the mist cloud dissipated, making Poliwrath visible again. "Now, head for Poliwrath!" The spinning Staryu struck Poliwrath head-on, and it recoiled in pain. "Poliwrath, Hydro Pump!" Poliwrath blasted a powerful stream of water from its belly, which blasted Staryu out of the sky. It landed on the ground with a bang. "Now, follow up with Body Slam!" Poliwrath jumped into the air and crashed on top of Staryu, driving it into the ground. When Poliwrath got up, Jos could see Staryu's core flickering. It too was unable to battle. Jos only had one Pokémon left.

"I can't give up now! Turtwig, you're my last hope!" Jos threw Turtwig's Poké Ball and his trusty sidekick appeared on the battlefield. "Turtwig, Razor Leaf!" Turtwig spun around and hurled sharp leaves at Poliwrath, who didn't even try to dodge or block them. The leaves struck Poliwrath head-on and knocked it off its feet. "Now, Turtwig! Move in close and use Tackle!" Turtwig dashed towards the fallen Poliwrath, intent on taking it out. But Joe wasn't going to let that happen. "Poliwrath, use Doubleslap now!" In a split second, Poliwrath was back on its feet and wildly swinging its arms at Turtwig, who was swept off his feet, slapped seven times and then pummeled into the ground. When the dust cleared, Turtwig was struggling to get up. But when it got to its feet, its head leaves suddenly started glowing with a bright green light, which caught everyone by surprise. "What is that?" Jos wondered. He pulled out the Pokédex. _"Turtwig's ability is Overgrow. When it is severely weakened, all of its attacks become stronger."_ "That sounds just like what we needed, Turtwig!" Joe did not want to let the battle drag on any further. "Poliwrath, finish it with Focus Punch!" "Turtwig, counter it with Superpower!" Poliwrath's fist and Turtwig's body began shining brightly blue as they dashed towards eachother. The collision of the two powerful attacks created an immense energy explosion that stirred up a massive dustcloud. "Turtwig!" Jos called out. He then heard a loud thud of something heavy hitting the ground. Turtwig was flying through the air, crashing onto the ground at Jos' feet. It was unable to battle any further. When the dust cleared, Poliwrath was lying on its back, its eyes blank. To Jos and Joe's great surprise, it was also unable to battle. Joe thought to himself: "Incredible! This novice trainer without any gym badges actually managed to defeat an Elite Four member's Pokémon! He has some serious potential. Could he possibly beat the champion too?" Jos recalled Turtwig and thanked it for its efforts. Joe did the same with Poliwrath. "That was an impressive battle, boy. I did not expect you to beat my Poliwrath. You have some potential, and to harness that potential, I want to give you this." Joe reached into his pocket and pulled out a Poké Ball. "You're giving me one of your Pokémon?" Joe nodded. "One that I'm raising. But I think it would benefit much more from traveling with you. So it is yours." He handed over the Poké Ball to Jos, who promptly tossed it into the air. Out of the Poké Ball came a small white-and-green humanoid Pokémon, which kinda reminded Jos of Joe's Gallade. He pulled out his Pokédex. _"Kirlia. The Emotion Pokémon. Kirlia uses its red horns to sense other beings' emotions. If it picks up a lot of positive emotions, it will dance and spin happily. In battle, it gracefully dodges opponents' attacks."_ "Wow,a Kirlia! That's a cool Pokémon!" Jos said. "Doesn't Kirlia evolve into a Gallade?" Joe nodded. "Kirlia can evolve into Gallade, but only male Kirlia's can. Yours is a female, so it cannot evolve into Gallade. Female Kirlia's evolve into something else. You'll see it in due time. In the mean time, you will find this Kirlia to be a valuable ally. I raised it well." Jos pulled out the Pokédex again. _"This specific Kirlia's moves are Confusion, Hidden Power, Double Team and Ice Punch."_ Jos looked at Kirlia. It stared at him and smiled. "Thanks a lot, Joe. I will take good care of it." "I'm sure you will. Now, you had best get going. It will be dark soon, so you'd better be at the roadside Pokémon Center by then. We will meet again." They shook hands and parted ways.

**Important events:  
**-Jos meets the Elite Four member Joe  
-Jos receives a Kirlia

**Pokémon debuts:  
**-Poliwrath  
-Kirlia


End file.
